Aphelion Episode 2
Episode opens with Max narrating over Gamma Squad answering to a call of a Vladat in Undertown *He talks about morality and faith, and how he trusts one man to take the responsibility of his job. He talks about how Many planets have left the Galactic Union to join the New Galactic Order following Ben's defeat as public outcry spreads across the galaxy *He talks about a dark future as Gamma Squad successfully kidnaps the Vladat, alive and contain him *jump 2 weeks later *Rook is at a podium, giving a speech *Rook is deemed interim Magistratus until Max Tennyson is back in good health following the instructions of Max's will. Rook speech "how dare we let fear motivate us? let it play into our decision making, into our livelihoods. *Gwen and James are at a diner, having brunch *they talk and it is revealed they r in a relationship *James asks how her grandfather and Ben are doing *Gwen says Max is awake and recovering, but Ben is still in a coma *In symmetry, Jadan, Looma and Cincirus are having breakfast *Conversation between them mirroring Gwen and James convo *Looma asks how Vilgax and Khyber are doing *Jadan is harsh toward her and kind to his son, angering Looma *Plumber HQ *Kevin and Rook are walking *Rook appoints Kevin as an honorary Plumber with level 7 clearence, but Kevin said he's tired of fighting. *Rook said they aren't seeking out a fight, they are at war. *Kevin doesn't want a part of it. *Rook begs, saying they need him. *Kevin reluctantly agrees to help. *Billy Billions is at Billions Tower *His secretary tells him Tack was looking for him regarding the drilling *Billions tells her to keep him away, he's still studying the Vladats *She leaves as Billy grows angry that Tack is on his tail *His fist begins to glow and he looks at it in horror, saying he must go back *Plumber Auditorium *Rook is giving a speech depicting the current scene *Across the galaxy, Plumbers are shoved into the shadows as NGO forces invade planets *The New Galactic Order ousts the Plumbers as the official authoratative force, causing them to hide in the shadows. Magistratus Rook gives a speech to his fellow Plumbers, saying the Plumbers will serve the Union, protect the people, and stop the New Galactic Order. *As they are forced into the shadows, the majority of forces are redirected toward Earth: their last hope. * *Tack discovers his homeworld is being invaded by NGO and he wants to go fight *He tells Blake and together they confront James Roarin *The Plumbers label it too dangerous and tell him its a suicide mission *He will do anything to protect his family. His parents live there. *He plans to go alone. *Ben wakes up in his hospital bed *He is depressed *Max is asleep and Ben doesn't wake him *he can't even see out of one of his eyes its beaten shut *Ben starts crying *Ben hears Max say that this was not Ben's fault *Ben sniffles and angrily tells Max he didn't prevent it *Max tells him the Plumbers are all responsible *Ben breaks down, telling Max he was terrified when facing Jadan *Max tells him its ok to be scared and he's been scared before. He tells Ben about the time he thought he was going to die in the Limax Wars. *Ben is silent *Max tells him that Ben's sacrifice to the Andromeda Galaxy will not go unnoticed *Ben starts crying again *Tack is in the armory, packing a supply bag *Manny walks in and asks him what he's doing *Tack tells him Roarin and Blake shut him down but he's going to save his family, with or without the Plumbers *Manny asks if he has room for more *Tack smiles *A NGO ambassador enters the Vladat nest, attempting to negotiate with them *The Vladats tear the ambassaor apart *Kevin travels to Khoros after a distress signal is called. At Gar's kingom, it is revealed Gar has officially turned Khoros against the NGO after Jadan stationed Eerie Penumbra there. Kevin asked why he pissed off the giant NGO mongol and Gar says he doesn't like to be babysat. *Gar's oldest son is leading the army as NGO forces roll up. *Kevin wishes he volunteered to take Zedd for her daily shots instead of Alanna. *Khyber/Vilgax interactions while imprisoned on Jadan's war cruiser *With the Plumbers fortified in Bellwood and Undertown, the NGO declares the entire tristate area as enemy terrain and publicly announces that anyone who steps foot there is considered a traitor to the higher order. *Tack and Manny meet in the hangar where it is revealed Manny convinced all of Gamma Squad except Ben to come. Tack says they need a distraction so the Plumbers don't stop them before the ship even gets off the ground. *Manny says he knows exactly the thing *Gamma Squad releases the Vladat they captured earlier after pulling its fangs and clipping it claws. Cooper refers to it as Catula because its as harmless as a cat. *Manny tells him to stick to the tech and let him stick to the wise cracks. *Kai pilots the ship as they release the Vladat and it screeches as Stick Doug and chases him off. *Gamma Squad successfully zooms off. *The Vladat chases Stick Doug into a supply closet, who radios theres a Vladat in base. *The Vladat looks around and starts emitting a howling call, summoning other Vladats but no one knows this yet *NGO forces strike the kingdom outer walls *Gar's men are prepared *The walls come down and Eerie Penumbra leads the charge with some sort of giant mace weapon *Kevin takes him on and gets his ass handed to him but the Tetramands come to his aid *After a few minutes of battle, the kingdom is in total siege *Gar evacuates his people into a secret tunnel system *In the heat of battle, Gar tells Kevin to return home and inform the Plumbers of what transpired here *Kevin asks what about him *Gar says his people will be safe in the tunnels *Kevin wishes him luck as Eerie Penumbra roars, charging Kevin again *Gar throws a spear which digs deep into Eerie Penumbra's back of his shoulder *Kevin uses this oppurtunity to flee toward his ship and he hastily escapes *He witnesses Gar escaping into the tunnel and he feels uneasy leaving *Gamma Squad is on the ship with Blake telling them exactly what he read up about Tack's planet: a being named Sable Cavus is stationed there to leech off the planet's oil supply. *Tack damns the NGO for stealing from his people *Blake mentions Sable is extremely dangerous, citing his exchange with Ben at Bellwood Central Park *The plan is simple: rig the colossal pipe system connecting the drills to the collection station with explosives and blow it to hell. *Helen asks how this is a good plan *Manny says the NGO has so many planets they won't even consider rebuilding, its not worth it *Blake agrees, saying the NGO might have power but their manpower is limited and a normally quiet planet with a little bit of oil won't draw attention away from their bigger plans. *Kai says they would if they know the Plumbers are going out of their territory to defend it *Jimmy tells her the universe is their jurisdiction *Kai asks if that really holds true anymore *Blake reitreates this is a stealth mission and it cannot be known Plumbers were on this world. They all dress in stealth suits as they approach the planet. *The New Galactic Order barges into a Galactic Senate meeting and arrests all the senators for treason, including Gwen. They are all held in Incarecon. *Thrilling sequence where Gamma Squad takes out foot soldiers as they make their way to the pipe. They split into teams onto 4 different vantage points and communicate via ear piece. They all get in place and rig their parts. *They successfully rig it and are ready to leave when Tack sees bodies inside the compound. He walks away from the pipe without arming his device to investigate the body. The team is screaming at him to finish the mission. He takes his ear piece out as he hollers in rage. THey are slaughtering his people. *A NGO officer knocks him out from behind and puts his earpiece in *Make a point that Tack's plumber badge falls out when he drops to the ground *Gamma Squad argue whether or not to detonate over the line *the NGO officer has more soldiers storm the scene as Gamma Squad become surrounded, with Helen able to escape *She watches as they drag Gamma Squad into the compound and sees them tossed in front of Sable Cavus *She is scared but she has a prep talk with herself and she tells herself just go fast *Cut to Gamma Squad *Sable Cavus intimidates them and asks them who they are and what they are doing here *Tack spits at him and he knees Tack in the face, causing him to spit out a lot of blood *Manny grunts as Sable grabs his face, saying who the fuck are you *Manny laughs and says "you're messing with the wrong people here" *Sable Cavus chuckles as he smacks Manny in the face who crumbles to the ground as he gets pounded again *Suddenly, the door busts open as Helen takes out all the NGO soldiers and frees Gamma Squad *Then she launches herself at Sable, throwing him into the wall *She tends to Manny and looks at Gamma Squad, asking if they are ok *She extends a hand to Tack and helps him up, telling him they have to finish the mission *He smiles *Gamma Squad's ship lifts off into orbit as the pipe explodes behind them. Sable Cavus is seen limping out of the compound as the explosion throws him forward. *Gamma Squad zooms off *Sable Cavus screams in anger but sees Tack's plumber badge, charred *He smiles as he now knows it was the Plumbers after him *Gamma Squad is flying home when James Roarin calls *Blake apologizes but says the mission should be considered a success *James asks if he is a fucking idiot, the NGO destroyed the entire planet *Tack loses his shit, realizing his parents are dead because of him *Helen consoles him as he just breaks *James says there will be the possibility of discipline for all of them upon their return then ends the call *Blake calls him a prick *Back at Plumber station, the Plumbers caught the Vladat *Rook is with Max and Ben, on the phone with Blukic and Driba *Rook asks how it got out, going to Blukic and Driba to recover the camera footage *There's a banging on the door and Rook slowly turns toward it *The door bangs again as it busts down and Vladats pour in as Rook, Max and Ben scream